


Break Time

by wuyifantastic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Writer!AU, fem!baekhyun, hetero ship, i play it up but tbh its pwp, noncanon exo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuyifantastic/pseuds/wuyifantastic
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol are South Korea's drama writing duo who just need a little inspiration.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: fem!baekhyun, face sitting, woman on top, subtle hints at dom!baek, and of course, shameless smut because I love girls.

"Chanyeeeoooolllllll~" Baekhyun groaned out. While she did this, Chanyeol sat cross legged at his own table, right behind her. She fell back, knocking into him and using him like the back of a chair. "I can't think of anything." She drew out in another long moan. Like this, she sounded more like Dory trying to speak whale than anything remotely cute like he knew she was trying. 

Chanyeol sighed and set his pen down. He wasn't having any luck on coming up with any ideas, either. And, with a deadline fast approaching, they needed at least a start tonight or they'd need an extension. Again. "Me neither, babe." He pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes at a bunch of scribbles along the paper. 

"This sucks, with our last drama, we were on a roll." Chanyeol could hear the pout in Baekhyun's voice. "It's been six months, this is our longest slump."

"We'll get it, Baek. We just need to... take a break." Chanyeol declared, ripping the paper from his notebook and crumbling it up to add to the pile of other papers that shared the same fate. 

Baekhyun shifted and draped herself over Chanyeol's back, her chin nestled safely on his shoulder. "Is this a sexy break or a legit break?"

"Considering our sexy breaks end up being more than just sexy, and you have to make food and then nap for two hours, I think that would be a bad idea." Chanyeol points out as Baekhyun's pretty hands slid over his chest. 

Baekhyun huffed and withdrew her hands. Instead, she flopped to the side on the floor. Even though they worked from home, she still had to make the effort to not be in sweatpants and hoodies like Chanyeol. She always had to look "professional", is what she said. 

Today was a light blue sundress that went beautifully with her skin tone and wavy black hair. She didn't have much makeup on today, but her lined eyes still looked at Chanyeol, lashes batting. 

Chanyeol liked that Baekhyun dressed up every day, not that he thinks she doesn't look cute in sweatpants and hoodies. Which, she totally does. "Please, Yeollie pollie ollie?" She sung and tugged at the sleeve of his hoodie. 

"Baek..." he said in warning, even though it was really hard to deny her. 

"Fine." She sat up again, but then a slow, sly smile spread on her face. She snatched up a balled up piece of paper, holding it up to Chanyeol's face. "Let's play a game, then. We'll play paper basketball." 

"Okay...?" Chanyeol knew that this probably wasn't going to be too innocent. 

"If I make a basket, you take off a piece of clothing. If you make one, I'll take off something of mine." 

There it was. It was hard to believe that Baekhyun wrote most of their steamy scenes just by looking at her. She seemed so sweet. Chanyeol knew it probably would end with them wasting more time than appropriate, but he needed some stress relief, he decided. 

"Geez, alright." Chanyeol rubbed his face, counting the articles of clothing he had on. Sweatshirt, undershirt, socks, sweatpants. He almost regretted skipping boxers. But, he thought, Baekhyun was wearing less. Dress and panties. She never wore a bra even if she liked to dress up. This would be easy. 

Baekhyun grinned, "great." She wiggled in place and then took a shot towards their trash can. "Ha!" She threw her hands up. 

"God." Chanyeol huffed, pulling his sweatshirt off. He took a balled up piece of paper in his hand and shot a glare towards his wife. "You're gonna regret this." 

Baekhyun just grinned. "We'll see about that." 

Chanyeol frowned for a second before he took his shot. It went in. Baekhyun tossed her long black hair before getting on her knees and pulling her dress off her body. With every inch exposed, Chanyeol drunk it in. Until her dress came up her thighs and his eyes couldn't see skin. What he saw were running shorts. "You fox." Chanyeol cursed, shaking his fist. Especially when she was also wearing a tank top. "You planned this." 

Baekhyun shrugged and settled back on her butt. "I originally thought strip poker, but this takes less time." She explained, straightening her tank straps. "I just evened the playing field."

Chanyeol couldn't really argue that, so he stayed silent as Baekhyun took up another balled paper. And missed. "Ha!" Chanyeol shouted, clapping his hands together. 

Chanyeol, excited from Baekhyun's loss, tossed a paper. Overshot. All air. "That's what happens when you mock me." Baekhyun said smartly and took up another ball of paper. 

With her win, Chanyeol took off his sock. "You have to take off both!" Baekhyun protested, scrambling to get to his feet. "They count as one article of clothing!" 

Chanyeol stretched his legs out, holding Baekhyun by the waist. He laughed as she struggled. 

"Curse you and your long legs." She huffed, laying limp across Chanyeol's lap. "Fine, it doesn't matter, I'll still win." 

She then sat up and let Chanyeol take his shot. Off came her shorts. And her pink lacy underwear, the ones with the bow at the back, were so cute Chanyeol almost felt sad they'd be removed in a couple minutes. 

Within the time it took for Chanyeol to lose his other sock and shirt, Baekhyun had lost her shirt. She was wearing a bra, dammit. She lost that, too, shortly after it was discovered.

Honestly, Baekhyun's breast were distracting him. He blamed them for his missed shot. "Fuck." He fell back to the ground, accepting his fate. 

He heard the contact the paper made as Baekhyun landed her next basket. "Pants off, Mr. Park." She curled a finger in the waistband and gave them a tug before letting the elastic snap back to its original place. 

Not one to be a sore loser, Chanyeol struggled out of his sweats without moving much from his position on the ground. Once they were kicked off, Baekhyun swung her leg over Chanyeol's waist and climb onto his lap. 

"Since I won, I get to pick what we do now." Baekhyun traced soft circles onto Chanyeol's toned abdomen. 

"Baek..." Chanyeol looked up at her with pleading eyes even though his blood was rushing south and goosebumps were breaking out on his arms. "We have a deadline." 

"Nothing like a screaming orgasm to get your brain a-movin'." 

"You...you're talking about the drink, right?" He tried, eyes wandering from her face to Baekhyun's chest. He swallowed. Man, her boobs looked great at this angle. And every other angle in fact. Baekhyun as a whole was just stunning and full of sex appeal. 

Baekhyun wiggled her hips which did very strange things. To Chanyeol and Baekhyun's chest. All his protests died in his throat. "Fuck, fine. But, we're ordering take out and you're not getting a nap after this." He bargained, spreading his hands on her bare thighs. So warm. So soft. 

Baekhyun would probably be the cause of his death. 

"I want you to eat me out." Baekhyun was back to batting her eyelashes. "And then I wanna ride you." 

Baekhyun's straightforwardness had been sexy when they first started dating, now it was just giving him high blood pressure. "If you want me to do that first, you're gonna have to move." Chanyeol patted Baekhyun's thighs, a sign for her to climb off. 

"Nuh-uh." Baekhyun grinned with a silly little giggle. She rose to her knees and wiggled out of her panties. Chanyeol's mouth watered at the peek of her folds as she lifted her legs one at a time to get the lacy fabric off. 

Once completely naked, Baekhyun walked on her knees up Chanyeol's chest and lined herself up with Chanyeol's face. He would not complain one bit about this arrangement in a million years. 

Chanyeol relaxed his jaw, lips parting slightly as Baekhyun hovered over him. He could smell her musk, with a subtle floral quality to it, and he had to remind himself that just charging forward into it might throw Baekhyun off balance and topple her off of him. No way was he going to risk that happening. 

He smoothed his hands over the back of her thighs and grabbed handfuls of her glorious ass. There wasn't a whole lot, but it was enough for Chanyeol. Enough to use to pull her down and onto his tongue. "Oh-" Baekhyun let out in a shuddering breath. 

She was already so wet, Chanyeol wasted no time in circling his tongue around her clit, testing the sensitivity at the moment. When Baekhyun was really turned on, it hurt for him to touch it directly. She whimpered, and Chanyeol ran the flat of his tongue over the small bud, rubbing it twice. 

The stutter of her breath and the way she subtly ground her hips down onto his face told him he still had a little time at least before that zone was crossed out. There was no way he'd let it go to waste. 

Chanyeol tilted his head back and wrapped his lips around Baekhyun's clit. He sucked as his tongue flicked over the bundle of nerves, which nearly caused Baekhyun to scream. After a mere few seconds of that, the fist in his hair tugging hard was a signal that it was becoming painful for Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol, though he was not nearly satisfied by the few noise he had pulled from her, relaxed his lips once more, his tongue exploring more along her labia. As Baekhyun rutted her hips against his face, Chanyeol struggled to get his breath in before it was cut off by deliciously hot and wet skin. If he was gonna die with his mouth full of his wife's pussy then he would accept this fate. In fact, he was sure he could hear angels singing. 

Or maybe that was just Baekhyun moaning. Same thing. 

When her moans began to get higher and more frequent, Chanyeol's eyes fluttered open. There was lots of skin, lots of Baekhyun. Chanyeol took every negative thing he ever thought about Baekhyun's tits back (not that there was many, she had glorious assets). They looked the best from this angle. Nipples hard, bouncing. God, he was so hard. 

Just as Chanyeol snaked his hands up her body to fondle handfuls of her chest, Baekhyun's hips stuttered and he felt her spasming around his tongue and lips. Chanyeol eagerly lapped at her folds to keep the aftershocks coming and zipping up her spine, forcing the cutest little sounds from her lips. 

As the last of her orgasm was eaten up by Chanyeol, Baekhyun's fingers uncurled from his hair and she sighed his name. Chanyeol turned his face slightly to nuzzle into her thigh, nipping at the flesh on display. "Need a couple minutes?" He asked, eyeing the fucked out expression on her face. He would be happy to smother himself in her thighs for the time being. 

Baekhyun hummed and slid off his face, much to his disappointment. Turned his delight when her hand wrapped loosely around his dick to guide it into her. It wasn't often they had sex without a condom, even though Baekhyun was on birth control, so the feeling was familiar yet not when Baekhyun slid down without the extra barrier. So hot, and wet, and... god she was so perfect. 

Chanyeol's eyes immediately latched onto Baekhyun's breast. Her nipples were still hard and even just the slightest movement caused them to move. 

Baekhyun lifted off and they bounced in time with her own movements. Chanyeol almost forgot about how good the friction felt on his dick while being hypnotized by her boobs. His fingers gripped Baekhyun's waist hard enough so that he knew he'd leave bruises. With his sure and steady grip, he helped push and pulled her down onto him. As he dropped Baekhyun down, he thrust up, fucking deeper and harder. 

With her thighs still shaky from her first orgasm, Baekhyun was weak to resist Chanyeol's guidance. Which was good, since even when Baekhyun was on her back, she was usually the one calling the shots. 

"Chany-yeol-ah-" she stuttered weakly, head back and mouth agape. Her skin was flushed a lovely shade of red as her body was bowed back, arching so prettily. Chanyeol almost nutted right then and there with the way she looked and how she said his name. She fell forward, hands slapping down onto Chanyeol's chest. Her nails dug in to gather some kind of leverage, but it was of no use. Chanyeol had the power right now and he wasn't going to relinquish it for anything. 

Baekhyun hit her second release moments later. This time, when her pretty red mouth nearly choked on his name while attempting to moan it out, he couldn't hold it back any more and was coming just behind her, the last of her orgasm still fluttering around his cock as it pulsed and filled her. 

"Fuck-" Chanyeol panted as Baekhyun lay spent and sprawled across his chest moments later once they had gently floated back to earth. Baekhyun's hair was stuck to his sweaty arm, but neither of them minded. "I have an idea." 

Baekhyun shifted then, and Chanyeol saw another one of those slow and mischievous smiles make its way onto her face. "We should celebrate." 

\----

"So," the MC asked, face excited to have the two drama masterminds in front of her, willing to ask her any of the questions she could possibly have. "How did you come up with your latest drama? You've never done one that centered around sports before." 

Chanyeol's face promptly went red while Baekhyun was all toothy grins. "Well, we were in a really big slump. And we played basketball for a while until something came in our minds. Physical activity does wonders for your brain power, you know." Baekhyun answered smoothly, leaving out all the torrid details. Chanyeol was grateful for that, at least. She hadn't spared their editor. Junmyeon had turned redder than Chanyeol.


End file.
